Primo Afro/Abilities and Powers
Attributes Strength Primo is best known for his long range fighting and precision. But not known for his strength, which he quite obviously lacks. However, this does not neccesarily mean Primo is weak, as he is quite strong to a certain degree. However, through the definition of One Piece strong, it would be safer to say his strength compares him to a grunt. He is capable of punching people, but unlike Drake, he cannot kill in one punch, and unlike Archon, he cannot break mountains. However, he can disarm and dissasemble a gun within seconds, holding the record of the world's fastest disarming. Primo's strength is comparable to the average muscular human, Primo is stronger than his body build gives off, but not beyond the human capacity. He can overpowered average pirates within a fist fight and can carry heavy objects in a sack or bag. Primo is not able to punch through walls and can only just manage karate chopping a single brick. He prefers to use his weaponry rather than damage his fists and trigger fingers. He believes it is simpler this way. Primo has shown to be able to carry a minigun, however he cannot fire it unless it is mounted to something else, as the force and weight of it would be too great for Primo. During the time-skip, Primo begins to train on his strength, using the gym equipment stored within the Skyglider, aswell as developing his own martial art, he begins to hone his strength so that he may defeat stronger opponents, should he be disarmed. Despite not being able to defeat or overpower superhuman opponents in close combat, sparring against Ice Blade and Silver. He did take note that despite not matching their strength, and possibly never catching up strengthwise, he figured strength shouldn't matter as long as you have enough to keep a good grip. Training the muscles in his hands and feet, aswell as ankles and forearms, Primo became an excellent submission fighter, forcing Ice into submission after he allowed Primo to attempt a submission maneouver, Ice and Primo developed a good bond through this, Ice would rate Primo's submission styles and give him feedback, aswell as Silver who would supervise the entire thing. Allowing Primo to build an incredible self defence. However, after the time skip, Primo displays some development in martial arts, despite using a knife stored within his afro, Primo has often not required firing a bullet to defeat his enemies, this is best shown during the Skyline war, as Primo makes his first appearance in the war, disarming a squad of marines in a single dash, and using the falling parts as weaponry. After said time skip, Primo is able to karate chop several bricks at once, as well as punch through walls, despite whining like a baby and tending to his fist after. Primo is also capable of breaking bones with his submissive defence, aswell as bringing down terrifyingly powerful opponents should they get caught in a submissive manouver. Primo's strength is most noted by his ability to tear a gun apart within seconds. Agility Primo's agility is somewhat exceptional, as Primo is able to travel at an exceeded speed of Soru. This is thanks to the fact that both Primo and Bane specialised in combating and capturing Vice Admirals, and holding them hostage. Being former mercenaries, they were payed to capture said Vice Admirals, so that their employers were able to exploit openings in the marine defences. Robbing valuable treasures and documents. It was thanks to this, that Primo's agility increased, to combat said Vice Admirals incredible speed and those who used soru. Primo is able to jump at incredible heights, as his leg strength far exceeds that of his arms, because of this he is able to jump extremely high up into the air, similar to that of Kaku in the Water 7 arc. He is able to land easily from incredibly high falls should he land on his legs. Primo is also quite flexible, capable of performing the splits, back/front-flips and even sophisticated axe kicks. He has also been shown to be a terrific street dancer, able to perform numerous difficult dance moves. After the time skip, not much has changed. As Primo is still capable of outmatching basic soru users, aswell as rivalling veteran soru users. His arm speed is also incredible, as he is able to whip out his gun at speeds surpassing that of any other gun wielder. This displays Primo as a formidable foe should a showdown become the answer. His tringer finger is recognized as the fastest part upon primo's body, as Primo is easily able to tap into his lightning fast reflexes within his fingers willingly instead of intuitively. Intelligence Intelligence is a luxury that Primo tends to lack in almost every aspect. Never attending school his entire life, he merely survived on Bane's teachings, being raised by his cousin Bane the only knowledge he gained, had revolved around guns. Where Primo will not be able to tell you that you can't breathe underwater, he can tell you that the gun pointed at you with a smoothbore barrel and a long wooden grip ending in a knob is a flintlock pistol, and that you have approximately 4 - 5 seconds to get the hell out before you have a hole within you. However, he can also tell you that should you dodge this shot, you have the perfect chance to strike the weilder as the flintlock pistol has an extremely long reloading time, making it useless in the heat of a fight. Primo is also extremely gullible, this is best noted when Nova easily convinces him that Mountains bleed. Primo, believing Nova to be a completely honest man, purely because he is the captain of their ship. Then continuing to believe Nova as he told Primo that the all mountains are actually alive, and have feelings. Another note of Primo's intelligence, is his lack of naming creativity, this is best noted with the names of his techniques. Primo's intelligence is beyond that of any human once things come to guns and bullets. Primarily aimed at bullets, Primo is able to create a very of specialised bullets, that contain unique effects, such as lightning, cluster, fire and explosive rounds. This has proved to be an amazing feat as a very limited amount of others are capable of doing such a feat. Primo started in developing bullets after attaining the Dawn to Dusk , which is a gun, capable of firing any round placed into it, as it self adapts to the sizes of each round. Primo noticed this almost immediately and began his own construction, using leftover pieces of Bane's created weaponry and mechanics. After and through the time-skip, Primo makes no effort to improve his intelligence in any aspect, only studying a broken down pacifista's weaponry. That is the extent of Primo's growth in intelligence. Endurance Once again, mainly being a long ranged fighter. Primo's incredible skills and precision, does not benefit his endurance whatsoever. He is slightly stronger than his cousin, Bane in aspects of strength and endurance, but this is a fact hardly noticeable after the time skip. As both cousins improve vast amounts throughout their travels, Primo's greatest growth is during their stay at Primal Forge. Despite Primo's capability towards strength, he has shown to be quite durable, withstanding several powerful blows, and surviving explosions. He is capable of walking (with a limp) when shot in the legs, forcibly continuing on. Primo could never survive a shot to the heart, but to the head is a plausible feat, this is primarily because of his afro, it provides an extra layer of protection to Primo's skull, slowing bullets down. The bullets may also swerve when entering Primo's afro, missing his skull completely. However, Primo's hands are the most durable body parts on his body. He can use them to a perfect degree after a severe bludgeoning to one, whilst maintaining an almost perfect shot should his hand be shot, maimed and even broken. Whilst he can survive blows to the body, should he be hit by a force from a superhuman strong enemy, he could quite easily be knocked unconscious, this depends on where exactly the blows are delivered. For example, the head would not be that effective as once again, the afro would soften the blow completely redering it almost completely useless, his immense stupidity also keeps him from sustaining headaches or migranes, giving off the impression of a hollow head. During the time skip, Primo places himself through intense training whilst keeping up with the other Skylines, throughout their adventures Primo increases the number of bullet's he carries as their enemies increase. During the time skip they visit Primal Forge, where Primo experiences an intense set of training aswell as self-discovery. To increase his endurance, Primo would piss off Taichi Ryuu, whom would then proceed to beat Primo severely with his bare hands, before leaving for guard duty, through this they also built up a tight bond. It is well known that Wolfmen were physically stronger than humans, like Fishmen they are superior in certain attributes. Primo decided that to train his endurance, he should be able to endure punches from superhuman foes, Taichi also realised this, and after each day, depending on how long it took Primo to stand, Taichi would increase the strength of his blows. This continued for a span of one month, the amount of time the Skylines spent on Primal Forge. After the events during the time skip, Primo is able to withstand several powerful blows from opponents and continue fighting, aswell as sustain a capable physical output after recieving bullet wounds, whether Primo is capable of withstanding a laser shot from a pacifista is unclear, but suggested to be a negative. Primo is able to survive falls from tall buildings with minimal injuries, as well as survive explosions depending on the size and radius of the explosion and whether it has any output of shards or not. Primo is also able to continue fighting after recieving several cut's however, this depends entirely on the severity of the cut. Eyesight Unlike Bane Shotman, Primo does not possess a pair of human eyes. Primo's eyes are that of an extinct bird, used to be located at Primal Forge, these birds were hunted for their eyes, bones and brains. As these body parts could be used for special medicine, aswell as clothing being made from their feathers. It is currently unknown how Primo has/or attained these eyes, however it is known that he has the one of the sharpest sights the world has ever seen, far surpassing that of Drake's aswell as birds of prey. It is easily known that Primo possesses the greatest eyesight among the Skyline Pirates. It is easily notable that Primo possesses the heightened sense of sight, purely because he is capable of switching his site, this is because he possesses three pupils on each eyeball, and is able to manouver between each of the three, this is the key fact that made the bird extinct. Primo is able to see through thermal vision, letting him see heated things better than that of inanimate object's, even to go as far as seeing living organism's hiding behind object's also, aswell as warm blooded organisms. A more useful vision being night vision, this is the most well known version of sight, and is used almost as much as Primo's natural eyesight, this allows him to see clearer in the dark, without the use of flashlights and/or torches. Primo is able to see much further away and much clearly than that of a normal human being, single blades of grass are beyond detailed within Primo's eyes, as he can see each and every delicate flutter of a ladybirds wings, also noting each single sakura petal as the cherry trees blossom. Primo's sight far surpasses that of any known character within the New Horizon! Storyline, It is used regularly in Primos adventures, allowing him to be one of the greatest marksmen of all time. Fighting Style Marksmanship Before joining the Skyline Pirates, Primo was renowned to be the best marksmen the mercenary business had ever seen, never a target Primo could miss. He is still known as one of the best marksmen in the world and has still never missed a target, be it firing a cannon, harpoon or even a water pistol, it is against Primo's nature to miss a shot. His skills as a marksmen are so great, that Sharpshooter of the Devil Spawn Pirates requested for Primo to teach him. Primo being the unintelligent man he is, started off with an impossible training regime, that after small while increased Sharpshooter's skills immensely, overall making him a much stronger marksmen. Primo's eyes allow him to see most if not all, and are key asset's to his skill. However, he displays that he does not need his eyes as much as most say. Shooting people or creatures in the dark or from behind is also pretty easy to him. However it is still currently unknown as to whom Primo was trained by, or if it was his own method, what is certain is that Primo's marksmanship can often be comparable to that of Yasopp. Yet also noted by Drake that Primo's skills and bullet's can effectively place him as one of the most powerful and yet lethal members of the Skylines. Arashi kōhai is an unpredictable style that consists of several different circumstances. Obviously of which relate to the weather in aspect of the bullets created/used by Primo. However, where regular known storms include things such as Thunder, Lightning, Hail, Rain, Gale and even Snow, Primo includes disasters such as Meteor Showers, Tornadoes and Twisters. This style is considered incredibly powerful and was in fact one of the first style's in marksmanship. Originated, expanded and used by Primo alone, Arashi kōhai is a style that requires the user to produce their own source of bullets, or at least weild a weapon capable of more than one or two different sized bullets. This is where Arthur Primal's finest Handgun "The Dawn to Dusk" proves it's worth, as it's self adapting mechanism allows it to use anything and everything as a source of ammunition. It uses compressed air to fire the bullets instead of gunpowder, meaning the gun has a 0.1 second wait before it can fire once again. Martial Art Primo does not have a specific named martial arts at his disposal, however he has been seen to use multiple forms of Jeet Kun Do, Krav Maga, Dance Fighting and Kung Fu, martial arts known well for their capabilities. Primo is able to disarm and grapple his opponents into submission. Often disarming opponents emptying their weaponry and then handing the gun back to them, on odd occasions he would disassemble the gun and load the pieces into his gun. He is capable of performing several acrobatic feats, such as numerous flips no matter the degree. Aswell as disarming numerous enemies around him, but this does not make him a powerful close combat fighter, as he is most impressive with his firearm. When faced with martial art's masters or close combat specialists, Primo is easily distinguished as the inferior. His skills in martial arts are at best capable of bringing down a black belt, but masters such as Silver or Zero Hotaru are easily able to dispatch of him in close combat and are able to counter almost all of his moves. The best Primo could do against masters as such is self defence, dodging and hopefully grappling them into a submission, whether they break out or not is entirely dependant on their own experience. Weapons Dawn to Dusk The 'Dawn to Dusk '(夕暮れに暁 literally translated as Yūgure ni akatsuki) is the most powerful and versatile of all 16 handguns forged by Arthur. The gun itself is forever adapting, maintaining it's detailed outer shell and form, yet having a forever shifting mechanism on the inside, allowing it to change it's shape and form from the inside, to fire any form of material in the shape of either a beam or bullet. For example the gun is able to fire water in an explosive pump of force, allowing the water to stream so fast it can effectively cut a metal or flesh, making it all the more lethal. The gun can also be used to clash with swords and other sharp or blunt close combat weapons, it can be used as a close combat weapon also, as the material it is made from is incredibly and mysteriously stronger than most. Even allowing it to clash with Graded Wazomono blades without so much as recieving a scratch. Which in itself is an incredible feat. It is also a renowned gun around the world for it's versatility and flexibility, it is as light as a feather with almost no recoil. How it is that Arthur Primal had managed this, is currently unknown, though it is presumed in myth and folklore of Primal Forge (And potentially the entire Grand Line). That it is made from some form of living metal, that can also vibrate when it feels a sense of danger, of which it can sense through ripples within the air. This mainly allows the wielder to defend themselves (If fast or skillful enough) from any oncoming fire or close combat objects that are approaching them. Giving chances to strong characters that do not even possess Kenbunshoku Haki. Which in itself is a powerful weapon. Another great trait about the Dawn to Dusk, is its lack of recoil. No matter what form of ammunition is fired through it's barrel, whether it be a large molten blast or a jet stream. The recoil from the gun is zero, due to the interchangeable compartments within the mechanics of the gun itself. Allowing for Primo to fire repetitively without worry or distraction from the recoil of the gun. Meaning he can fire freely and aim easily regardless of the firepower the Dawn to Dusk possesses. Bullet Crafting Primo has a special tendency to craft his own bullets, allowing himself the variety of different outcomes with different shots. This add's a large unpredictable edge to Primo's fighting style, for opponents anyway. Primo is a master of guns, and know's which bullet is loaded once he hears the click, despite them all sounding the same, Primo is able to tell what bullet is loaded through the set of vibrations created from the single click. Telling when one is different from all the others where no one else would notice. Bullet crafting is in fact the only art of gunsmithing in which Primo is superior to Bane Shotman. Seeking to surpass Arthur Primal in this aspect he tends to use a wide vary of different materials for his bullets. Such as Web, Gold, Rubber, Water and even compressed air! Primo is able to use the materials of anything available, catching the more intangible things within contraptions that Bane has created. Such as a lightning thief and a fire stealer, which are used to absorb and contain lightning and fire, keeping the two elements active so that they do not disperse or die out. However, the gun itself is also able to craft and use bullets, depending on Primo's idea. Here is a list of bullets Primo is known to have crafted and/or used, whilst some are not actual bullets, they are considered so and as such they are listed: Thunder Bullet The thunder bullet is a unique bullet that was created for the soul purpose of a single loud roar that shakes the heaven's aswell as light's the up. It contains a small quantity of magnesium that is lit alight upon impact, unleashing a large flash of light, however it also contains a small quantity of compressed air that is compact within a set of two fabrics, the compressed air rotates in a ball repeatedly forcing the fabrics to flow against one another. Creating static electricity, that when released alongside the magnesium, the metals melt and it creates a large thundering noise that also blinds opponents. If said opponents are within the radius of the bullet, it is highly possible they will be electrocuted aswell. Meteor Bullet The meteor bullet is a highly flammable and yet explosive bullet. Created mainly to provide more firepower in the the thick of a fight. It also cracks into a cluster of numerous shards of metal that burn up becoming molten. This however only happens once the bullet pierces something. The bullet contains a small amount of gas at the front, aswell as to small vent segments that open up once the bullet soars through the air, this allows the gas to flow outward creating a trail, yet the bullet sparks up the moment it exits the barrel. Becoming what looks like a fireball, yet rather solid as well, upon impact exploding outward quite a bit. Similar to a Meteor. Tidal Bullet The Tidal bullet is a more offensive version of the Rain bullet, it is a not a bullet of sorts, but is fired as one. This is formed/created from simple water, be it fresh or sea it can be used. It is created and used in a similar fashion to a water cannon or hose pipe. This however is created using a small mechanism within the bullet, whilst the mechanism is created by Bane, the concept and merging of it within a gun as a bullet, is created by Primo. This mechanism harnesses the precious water vapours within the air once merged with the Dawn to Dusk, sucking them up within a vacuum and condensing them together to bulk the water. As it continues to consume the water, the gun itself expands and rebuilds to maintain its ammunition, as such it continues to expand with the more moisture in the air. Effectively, drying up the atmosphere to make it feel like a desert. Once the bullet is fired, it acts as a hydro cannon blowing away anything with a powerful jet of water, firing it at a high speed and pressure, it is harmful at close distances and can even rip the wood from a ship, it is also noted by the Navigator Rose Diamond that if enough water is produced, the 'bullet' could effectively become a tidal wave when fired, instead of a powerful hydro cannon. Gale Bullet The Gale bullet is a bullet with no shell, nor gunpowder, it is actually a blank in the marksmen term. It is the blank shot of the Dawn to Dusk, it's only flaw, is that no matter what if the trigger is pulled the consequences will be serious. The Gale bullet is compressed wind merged into the size of a bullet, similar to a pellet. It can be as lethal as that of a powerful slash, yet at the same time it can be as harmless as a calm breeze. Lightning Bullet The Lightning bullet is exactly as the name says, a bullet made from lightning, formed through the barrel of the Dawn to Dusk, it is the strongest bullet that Primo possesses. It is similar to that of a tazer, although far more powerful. Instead of stunning someone, it can fry them inside and out in a similar aspect of Enel's rumble fruit. It can reach for several miles at the speed of lightning, and can electrocute or even set alight anything it touches. The only substance it cannot effect is rubber, but it is still lethal to the touch for anything else. Rain Bullet The Rain bullet is filled with water, compressed by the air to be used as water pellets. They're often fired in a multiple burst, similar to a machine gun, though creating a cleaner wound, one that is not caused by metal but merely water. The bullet's do not pierce deep into the flesh, they merely graze it, creating a wound that can be clearly visible to good eyes. When fired at distances, they split off and multiply becoming even more lethal, meaning that depending on the distance a group of 6 can be wounded and downed by a single shot. This bullet is not the most dangerous, but is the most used aside the Gale bullet. Hail Bullet The Hail bullet is a slightly more dangerous version of the Rain bullet, yet rather than water, it is frozen into small stones of ice, considered by most as hail. Unlike the Rain bullet, it does not split off nor does it multiply, it maintains the clump form it started as and can deliver a lethal wound if not devastating, fired at close distances it can be lethal upon impact and even sever limbs, yet at a longer distance it merely feels as if a rock has been thrown at you, the most it can do from a distance is cripple a person. Unlike the rain bullet which is able to cleanly slice, the Hail bullet bluntly smashes, which can be considered more painful in a long term. Snow Bullet The Snow bullet is more of a fun bullet than anything and does precisely what the name itself states, as it is unleashed, it instantly reduces the temperature (or increases it) to the perfect altitude, capable of bearing snow. That being said it has the capability of instantly freezing over an environment with the same reach as that of the Ope Ope no Mi. Yet, only to a snowy level, creating a slushy ice upon the waters and decks of ships, even causing it to snow upon desert islands. The bullet contains no offensive power. Sunshine Bullet The Sunshine bullet is a less powerful version of the Thunder bullet, this is because of the fact it is merely to blind opponents in light, as well as provide a small minority of warmth. The bullet itself is filled with that of pure hikaeon energy, generously provided to Primo by his captain, Nova Blade. It explodes after reaching a certain distance, dispercing into a large bright light that also provides a small warmth around it. The light is so blinding that any and all whom look directly at it, have the potential of losing their eyesight. This bullet proves useful when trying to escape or in need of light, but never generally for combat. Cloudy Bullet The Cloudy bullet works in a similar function to that of Nami of the Strawhat Pirates Clima Tact, where it is a special bullet that creates clouds of similar design to a skypiean cloud. These clouds however are not solid, they are merely as thick and white. These clouds expand exceedingly well once the trigger has been pulled by the gun a second time. Acting as a triggered bullet instead of a normal one. When expanded it becomes a thick and non-transparent fog, that even the best of eyes cannot distinguish friend or foe in. This bullet creates perfect opportunities to escape in sea battles, aswell as create a surprise attack. Haki Busoshoku Haki Primo's use of Busoshoku haki has often been considered unique, and an advanced branch of Haki in it's own self. Primo is capable of using busoshoku haki in it's basic form, for example, Primo is able to coat himself in the invisible armour made of haki. Through and after the time-skip, Primo develops his will, allowing him to push enemies away with the sheer force of his invisible armour, similar to that which is seen used by Sentomaru at Sabaody Archipalego. He is also able to coat his weapons with haki, allowing him to bypass the defence of Devil fruit users, as well as clash with swords using the barrel of his gun. Allowing Primo to defend himself from martial artists and swordsmen. Primo's best known use of the busoshoku haki, is coating it in bullets. He is able to this by focusing on the bullets themselves, coating them before they are fired, and once fired, focusing on them easier with his incredible eyesight. Allowing him to easily combat/counter the forces and amazing abilities of Devil Fruit eaters, aswell as becoming a formidable fighter. The only other user of this form of busoshoku haki is Bane, but he is only capable of performing this feat during and after the time skip. Primo however is able to perform this from quite the young age, showing an intricate intelligence towards the mechanisms of busoshoku haki. Category:1NF3RNO Category:Character Subpages